melinafandomcom-20200213-history
Melina vs Beth Phoenix WWE Superstars 05/05/2011
8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg Telly-Tv com - WWE Superstars 720p - 5 5 11 Part 2 3 1 0202.jpg Telly-Tv com - WWE Superstars 720p - 5 5 11 Part 2 3 1 0201.jpg thumb|500px|right thumb|500px|right thumb|800px|left This match was like a powerful visit to history, back in the Royal Rumble 2009. Melina was wearing the same attire from that night, only slightly altered, Beth Phoenix however was wearing new attire of her own. Although, the big difference here was the Beth was a face and Melina was heel, even though Melina's still got the crowd. The match starts off with a lock-up test of strength, of course the stronger and larger Beth Phoenix throws Melina about the ring a bit before holding her against the ropes, Melina responds with a powerful fist to Beth's face.Then out of nowhere, Beth goes for the hold for the Glam Slam, but Melina cleverly was able to move and block it via the ropes. Melina then charges at Beth only to be lifted over her shoulder and hung upside-down from the top rope. Beth then lifts Melina and throws her head against the corner, Melina then falls and tries to scatter to the corner begging for mercy. Beth's response is to throw Melina to the other side and charge at her, Melina responds by shoving her furry boots in the face of Beth then throwing her should first into the corner post, she then sets up Beth on the ropes and delivers her knees to the middle section. Melina becomes furious because Beth broke one of her false nails, so she tangles Beth's hair across the ropes and delivers a sharp kick to the mid-section. Melina then goes for the pin, but only gets a two count and Beth's kickout throws Melina across the ring which infuriates her. So Melina sets up Beth against the ropes and raps her legs around her, but breaks the hold before being disqualified, then delivers a sharp kick to Beth's chest. Melina goes to Beth, but ends up with a few sharp blows to the mid-section before Melina gets Beth on her knees and puts her in a headlock submission. Having no luck going for the ropes, Beth decides to life Melina on her back and go towards the nearest corner, but Melina delivers a sharp blow before she gets there, bringing her to her knees again. Melina then lifts Beth and sits on the top rope, performing a similar but more sinister hold. She then breaks it before being disqualified, she mocks the referee then begins to lock on the hold again. Beth the manages to deliver 4 sharp elbow blows to the mid-section and face of Melina, she them lifts Melina above her head and throws her as she hits face-first to the ground. Melina then lies face-flat, but managed to get up and attempt to deliver three shots at Beth, all are blocked and rebounded by Beth, then she pushes Melina against the ropes and delivers a clothesline, Melina gets up and she delivers and elbow, then Beth lifts up Melina and lands her with her knee to Melina's mid-section. Melina gets up, suffering from the new lower back pain but Beth gets a club fist and knocks Melina hard to the ground. Melina then tries to go for the ropes to escape, but is caught by Beth who grabs her foot, Melina attempts to hold on but is eventually caught by Beth who performs a classic leg wrap submission. After moments of submission torture and a determined Melina, Beth then begins to beat Melina with her foot, as Melina attempts to cover her head and back from the blows. Beth continues the assault until Melina's boot comes off! Beth then goes for the cover but the one-shoed, one-socked Melina manages to kick out even after a few minutes of torture. Beth then trails Melina by the hair the passes her to the ropes, Melina manages to block herself and then delivers her famous kick to the head which stuns Beth. Melina then goes for her split-kick but misses and is stuck in her famous splits position. The one-shoed Melina then gets set up for a Glam Slam, and gets picked up all the way up from her split position and Beth performs her finisher and Melina's face bounces off the mat. Beth then flips her over and sits on top lifting her shoe-less leg for the three count. Melina is laying motionless on the mat as Beth celebrates. Melina's few match streak against Beth is over. Editor's Pick: Melina Match of May 2011 Things you may not have known: *Melina was wearing her blue attire from her match with Beth Phoenix in 2009 at the Royal Rumble. *Melina's boot became loose after multiple blows to the head and back with her own foot by Beth Phoenix, after Beth made a cover on Melina and she kicked out her boot fully came off. *Melina's attire is slightly different from her 2009 attire, she isn't wearing tall black and blue boots instead she's wearing black fluffy ones and she doesn't have her arm covers. *Beth is a face in this match. *Melina is a heel in this match. *An old move returned where Beth lifted Melina above her head and threw her across the ring, unlike 2009 this time she was successful. *Another old move returned, the leg bend submission, and like 2009 she repeatedly hit Melina on the head and back with her own foot. *A unique Glam Slam was witnessed in this match, where Melina was lifted up all the way from her splits to a Glam Slam. *There's argument that if Melina hadn't have lost her boot her kick might've dazed Beth Phoenix for longer and she might have connected with the split kick. *Beth Phoenix unlike Melina had new attire and wasn't wearing a replica of her attire from 2009. *Melina was wearing false nails in this match. *Melina has blue highlights in her black hair in this match. *One of Melina's false nails got caught in the ropes and came off after delivering a double knee to Beth Phoenix. *Melina's black knee pads are visible from the see-through parts of her leg attire. *Melina is wearing silver eye liner. *Melina is wearing black wrist tape. *It's now said that Beth Phoenix along with Gail Kim are both now Melina's Rivals. *When Melina's furry boot was throw out of the ring by the ref it was stolen by a fan. Melina had to buy a new one. *Beth Phoenix likes fighting Melina because "She's light and easy to throw around..." Category:Matches Category:Melina vs Beth Phoenix Category:Melina Category:WWE Superstars Category:Defeated Category:100 Category:200 Category:300 Category:400 Category:500 Category:600 Category:600